Keep your eyes open
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: ichigo is all alone now its at the end of the war against the quincey and his sisters and fathers souls were destroyed and ichigo and a few other people are at the furneral and ichigos mental glass wall shatters. can renji save him?
1. Pain

**Behind these hazel eyes, keep your eye****s open.**

* * *

_**ichigo stood there watching their casket as it got lowered down in to the freshly dug whole. the head stone said 'keep your eyes open-ishinn kurosaki husband father 3/12/12 yuzu kurosaki sister daughter 3/12/12 karin kurosaki sister daughter 3/13/12. tears began to fall from glossy brown eyes. ichigo began to sing softly at the now filled graves as tears ****fell**_

_**"**the tricky thing is yesterday we were just children. playing soilders just pretending, dreaming dreams with happy ending. in back yards winning battles with wooden swoards, but now we stepedin to a cruel world where everyone keeps score. keep your eyes open every bodys waitin for you break down, everybodys watchin to see the fall out even when your sleepin, keep youe ey-eyes open,keep youe ey-eyes open,keep youe ey-eyes open, so here you are two steps ahead and stayin on gaurd, everylesson forms a new scar, they never thought youd make it this far. but turn around, they've surrounded you its a show down, and no body comes to save you now._

_ but youve got something they dont, yeah youve got something they dont, you just gotta keep your eyes open, everybodys waitin for you to break down, and everyones watching to see the fallout. even when your sleepin sleapen,keep your ey-eyes open, keep youe ey-eyes open._

_keep youe ey-eyes open, you just gotta keep your feet ready, heart beat steady, keep your eyes open, keep your aim locked the night gose dark keep your eyes open,everybodys waitin for you to break down, and everyones watching to see the fallout, even when your sleepin sleapen,keep your ey-eyes open, keep youe ey-eyes open,keep youe ey-eyes open,"_

_** Then he just burst out sobbing as renji walked up to him and ichigos mental glass wall shattered. ichigo screamed and colapsed on the ground and he began to fuse with his hollow in his soul. one of his eyes turned gold wih black surrounding the gold. as he began writhing on the ground screaming out in pain. Then as the other shignami ran over ichigos hair began loosing its color and began to have streaks of white going through it**._

_"you guys get back"**yelled one of the vizards who just showed up and began to pull everyone away from ichigo. soon after thousands of** **hollows began to gather around meinoses started to show up every where captain comander yamatato showed up as all the hollows dissapeared in to a large wave of ichigos retsue and when his retsue dissapeared everone saw the new ichigo who had white roots and orange tips for his now emo styled hair as a new double red wave looking line adorn the cheek on the same side of his face that had a gold and black eye as his tears became blood. then he looked up and his skin was very pail as they noticed the large pool of blood surrounding him as a sad tune hit their ears**."its the song he was singing earlier"**renji said in a tone full of shock.**_

_** then everyone notice a menos changing in to a small being that flew over to ichigo who caught it and it turned in to a pendant that was missing three peices that the other menoses took the place of as the pendant became a necklace around ichigos neck. as his eyes showed pain and panick. so when he opened his mouth a large long blood curtling shreak riped through his throat and he fell to the ground knocked out from the pain as his body began to glow and as his retsue took on four definant colors. the first color to incircle ichigos chest was blue, the second color to encircle ichigos head was red, the third color to circle ichigos arms was yellow, and the last color to encircle his legs was black.**_

_** then a new color began to swirl around ichigo mixing the colors was a bright orange that began to fade after it flew over to a tree with the other colors. but soon after they watched as ichigos soul was ripped from his body and it became a fading image of ichigo with perals for a soul chain. and he looked up at the shignami and faded as his body began coughting up blood.**_

_** his body then moved and he walked up to rukia and his body looked normal bye one of his eyes still looked the way it did when he was a hollow**."you guys look like you saw an arrancar."_

_**ichigo said and forced a smile as his eyes began to glisten again**."ichigo are you okay?"**renji asked as they walked away from the cemitary.** "yeah you guys should be heading back to soul society and help out shouldnt you?"**ichigo asked.**_

_"yeah i guess later ichigo"**renji said as he and the other shignami went through the seinceon gate. when ichigo walked through his front door he turned on the light and noticed a picture of him his mom his dad and his sisters on the then began to make videos to basicaly journal how he is mentaly every day. Chad had found ichigos videos one day and began to watch them the first ones werent too bad but the next ones were of ichigo talking about his family and breaking down and crying so hard he had to shut the camera off. Chad began watching ichigos videos every time he posted one and he also got the others to watch too and inoue went to soul society and told rukia and renji who began to watch them as well.**_

* * *

_**7 months later**_

* * *

_"ichigos last post was a month ago we have to do something."_**Chad said paicing around the** **room**_._


	2. Moving On

"_ichigos last post was a month ago we have to do something."Chad said paicing around the room._

* * *

when ichigo woke up he was laying on the floor with blood seeping down his leg. when he looked he saw part of his skin was missing and he began to patch up the wound. as he was finishing up there was a knock on the door so ichigo called."come in"and then thats when the shock hit him. standing before ichigo was kenpatchi and yachiru."what the hell happend to you?"kenpatchi asked."i dont really remember."ichigo replyed putting his hand to his head and when he felt something hot and wet he pulled his had away to see it was covered in as he got to his feet he blacked out."do you think hell be okay"rukia asked."im not sure."came the groggy reply of kept trying to move but he just couldnt his arms were securely strapped to a table and his ankles were firmly held in place."let me go!" ichigo shouted out and soon hands were on his face and a body was hovering over him. "ichigo look at me." came a calm collected voice." i cant at least turn the lights one." ichigo growled."um ichigo, they are on..."came urahhas voice and thats when ichigo freaked and the straps holding ichigo down snapped and ichigo puched the man that was still holding his face."dont FUCKING toiuch me renji." ichigo screamed. and began to hit the wall as hard as he could as his sight began to come back to him. on the second punch the wall blew up and ichigo was out of the basement and in to the street as he ran to the cemetary. when ichigo got to the cemitary it had begun to rain. now ichigo stood in front of his familys graves. renji appeared behind ichigo and tryed to calm him down but ichigo would have none of it."ichi-"renji started as he gently layed his hand on ichigos shoulder only to have it slapped off and yelled"ITS YOUR FAULT THEIR GONE ITS YOUR JOB TO PROTECT EVERYONE FROM HOLLOWS WHY DIDNT YOU HELP THEM!WHY!why."ichigo screamed but then broke down and began to sob."ichi its not my fault,"renji said a bit defensivly"you know, your right, its my fault, i should never have left them, ever, i couldnt protect anyone of them."ichigo sobbed and took out renjis zanpaktou and held it over his souls heart."please renji,j-just end this pain. Please." ichigo pleaded and looked up into renjis eyes."it hurts so much."ichigos voice was like a ghost of his past self now and he looked tired and in alot of dropped zambimarus hilt and pulled the broken boy in to a hug and whispered."we will get through this together okay ichigo?"renji asked as ichigo clutched the back ofrenjis shucishko "y-yeah" ichigo agreed with a shakey lost voice. as renji grabbed zambimarus hilt he felt ichigos grip loosen around his neck and soon itwas gone as ichigos body hitthe wet cement with a slap. ichigos eyes were glazes and there was blood comeing from his eyes like he was crying painful tears. renji kneeled over ichigos body as he put the hilt of zambimaru on ichigos forehead and whispered"i love you ichigo." and then ichigos body glowed and floated away as sakurablossom petals.

* * *

**ichigi111:im sorry this chapter is short but i really have been trying to update the most veiwed storys of mine. i hope you liked it and please leave a review or comment and tell me what youd like to see in the next few chapters. untill next time. bye my kitties. (*y*)**


	3. Comments Please

**ATTENTION:**

_**Okay i was honestly shocked. Shocked beyond belief, i never knew how much people loved my stories untill i told what Guest said. its amazing, ive already begun to delete stories, but dont worrie, they are going to be redone and revised. im going to start updating my stories and am going to start posting new chapters. i would really appreciate it if you would all comment on whisch stories i shouls up date. ill post the list below and if youd like ill even start a new story that will be updated by writing ideas given to me from you the readers. so heres the list, comment on which ones you think i should post new chapters for.**_

_**Thank you all lots. ^.^**_

**5 Deadly Terms used By Women**

**A Year To Forget**

**Bleached Whiskey Lullaby**

**Egyptian Lovers**

**Hush Hush**

**keep you Ey-Eyes Open/Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Singers Drama**

**Singing prophets and Sad Tigers**

**The lost portal**

**Times passing**

**To prove it**

**Underworld, Nightworld, And Daybreak**

**Unknown and Unheard**

**Lullaby**

**Slipping Away**

**The Accedental Meeting**

_**Commentn on which you want to read more of and ill begin writing more chapters.**_

_**~Ichigi111Kurosaki**_


End file.
